Qui casse, paye
by Plumiere
Summary: Moi, Sirius. Quinze ans, toutes mes dents, et cette incroyable capacité à me fourrer dans le pétrin... Dernier exemple en date? Euh... La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de penser ?
1. Prologue

**QUI CASSE, PAYE**

**Prologue**** : Ils étaient quatre petits enfants…**

C'est mon seul souvenir de lui, finalement. Le seul qui m'ait permis de le comprendre. Celui qui m'a fait le perdre, aussi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…

Ca s'est passé en cinquième année. Une année qui partait bien. Surtout pour les garçons…

Les garçons. Les « Quatre de Poudlard ». . Je ne sais pas qui a inventé ce surnom idiot, mais de toute façon ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Naturellement, puisqu'ils étaient tous à Gryffondor.

Il y avait Remus, un garçon sympa, plutôt sérieux mais pas très difficile à entraîner dans toutes sortes de conneries, il argumentait au début pour garder bonne conscience, mais il finissait toujours par céder, et surtout, il battait des records d'absentéisme, j'ai su plus tard pourquoi

Il y avait aussi pépé, enfin, Peter Pettigrow, moche, un pauvre type qui n'avait pas inventé la poudre et qui traînait avec les autres avec vénération. On avait un peu de peine pour lui…

James Potter était un puits de prétention. Bon, d'accord, il pouvait, étant donné que c'était un des garçons les plus intelligents qui soient, jamais besoin de bosser mais toujours premier partout, et en plus, il avait décidé de sortir avec Lily Evans, alors de temps en temps, quand il pensait que la situation s'y prêtait (c'est-à-dire au moment précis où il ne fallait pas) il lui faisait des propositions toutes plus mal tournées les unes que les autres. Sa méthode de drague n'était vraiment pas au point, mais c'est en se mouchant qu'on devient moucheron.

Mais surtout, dans leur groupe, il y avait Sirius Black. Le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Quinze ans, la tête enflée à exploser, accessoirement un de mes meilleurs amis. Peut-être parce qu'on se connaissait depuis l'âge de sept ans et demi, étant donné qu'on avait eu le même percepteur.

Moi, Fay Cinna, Sang Pur (j'y tiens), famille tradi comme Sirius, mais italienne (bon, on avait émigré au quinzième siècle, mais on se considérait toujours comme italiens, faut pas chercher), cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, teint de vampire, bref, Blanche-Neige en moins bien.

Chez les filles, toujours à Gryffondor, Lily Evans, jolie, avec un charme de dingue, une espèce d'innocence 'sourions la vie est belle' qui me manquait, peut-être parce que j'avais perdu mon frère jumeau à l'âge de sept ans, je ne sais pas. Je l'avais surnommée 'le Petit Pinson qui Chante Gaiement dans la Forêt', ça s'est rapidement transformé en Pivert et Rabbi Jacob est resté. Lily Evans n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'appelle James, allez savoir pourquoi.

Mary MacDonald, sa meilleure amie, était beaucoup moins jolie mais tout aussi innocente, mais pas de la même façon, une espèce de naïveté de petit poussin dont la coquille est toujours brisée par la méchanceté du monde mais se reforme tous les jours, sa compagnie était très valorisante, on se sentait tout de suite supérieur…A ma connaissance, Lily était à peu près la seule à la traiter comme un être humain normal, tout le reste la surprotégeait…

Cette promo-là valait son pesant d'or, dans toutes les maisons, pas seulement Gryffondor. Il y avait Severus Rogue, qui avait la main verte avec les potions, à ce point, c'était stupéfiant. Lily aussi, mais à force on s'habituait. C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils étaient amis…

John Bones, à Serdaigle, était aussi franchement cool (oui, je dis peut-être un peu ça aussi parce que je sortais avec lui, mais tout de même…)

Et je ne parle même pas des autres années. Bref, la vie était belle, on était tous beaux, drôles et intelligents, on s'amusait bien, on bossait de temps en temps, cette année-là commençait franchement bien, les garçons étaient les rois et ils n'avaient rien contre. Leurs blagues étaient souvent drôles, ils se prenaient encore plus pour le centre du monde à chaque fois que quelqu'un riait.

Sirius, malgré une certaine tendance à l'égocentrisme, pouvait se montrer vraiment sympa. Il me soutenait dans mes problèmes familiaux - mes parents s'entre-déchiraient en refusant de voir la réalité en face et se séparer, et mes frères et soeurs étaient bien trop petits pour me venir en aide... - et je le soutenais dans les siens - ce qu'il appelait en riant sa "crise d'ado rebelle" et qui était, nous le savions tous deux, beaucoup plus grave et plus importante que cela...

Et puis, un jour…


	2. Une blague pas drôle

**Une blague pas drôle**

J'ai ri. Ce type était vraiment un crétin fini. Je le tenais à ma merci, j'avais ma baguette et pas lui, il avait le nez en sang et un œil au beurre noir, mais il continuait quand même à faire le bravache et à se croire en position de supériorité. Et en plus, il me rappelait la dernière fois qu'il m'avait humilié devant tout le monde, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Ma clémence ? _Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, veuillez consulter le service des renseignements._

« Alors, Servilus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne plus arriver à me cracher des insultes t'énerve à ce point ? Il est tout rouge… Tu as honte, peut-être ? »

J'avais beau essayer d'avoir l'air cool, je ne parvenais pas à cacher la haine qui m'étouffait. J'envisageai de lui balancer des coups de pied jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais ce n'était pas une solution. Pas que l'envie m'en manque…

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il étouffait. Il fallait le libérer du bâillon magique qui se resserrait peu à peu. Je fis un geste du poignet et il reprit immédiatement ses flots d'insultes. C'était assez reposant : je savais que tant que je le laisserais en l'état, il continuerait, et qu'en plus, il serait persuadé de m'atteindre. Pauvre type…

« _Pipilo ! _»

Il se mit aussitôt à gazouiller comme un oiseau. Je profitai de ces quelques secondes de grâce qui ne se reproduiraient probablement jamais, quelque chose d'agréable sortant de la bouche de Snape… Nous ne faisions jamais deux fois la même blague, c'était bien connu (ce qui faisait que finalement, nous n'en faisions pas tant que ça…).

ooOoo

Peter s'en étouffa dans son jus de citrouille. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr, parce que Peter s'étouffe _toujours_ dans son jus de citrouille – avec le temps, il aurait dû abandonner…

« Tu plaisantes ? Ou tu l'as trouvé, ce sort-là ?

-Dans un vieux bouquin… Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas grand'chose à faire pendant les vacances… »

Remus ne riait pas. La pleine lune était le lendemain et son taux de stress augmentait proportionnellement à la proximité de cette date.

Nous terminions notre déjeuner quand nous je l'aperçus, à la table des Serpentard. J'échangeai un regard avec James et esquissai le geste de me lever quand Remus me coupa :

« Non, Sirius. Hors de question. J'ai dit _non_. Ca suffit comme ça, tu as eu ta dose de pour la journée.

« Pfff… Il est pas marrant, ce mec…

« Peut-être, mais il est préfet… »

ooOoo

Je déteste l'astronomie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je devrais, une étoile porte mon nom. Mais je ne supporte pas. Peut-être parce que mes potes ne sont pas avec moi pendant ce cours-là étant donné que je suis le seul à avoir pris cette option. Peut-être aussi parce que la prof me trouvait tellement insupportable – c'était à la suite du cours ou je clignotais à chaque fois qu'elle disait Sirius – qu'elle m'avait mis en binôme avec Rogue. Ou simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à me servir d'un télescope… Je ne sais pas.

Le fait est que ça n'a vraiment rien d'amusant de dicter les étoiles que vous voyez et leur position dans le ciel au type que vous venez d'essayer de tuer. Surtout quand celui-ci enchaîne insinuation sur insinuation.

« Pourquoi ton pote sans le sou se barre de l'école tous les mois ? »

En plus, ce crétin pensait que Remus n'avait pas de fric et devait travailler tard le soir pour en gagner. C'était du moins la théorie qu'il avait répandue dans l'école et qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à Remus.

Tout à coup, je la vis venir. La seule, la vraie, la bonne. L'idée. Ca allait être marrant. Très. Il allait vraiment regretter toutes les insinuations qu'il venait de faire sur mon ascendance, ma maison, mes amis, la réputation de ma mère, ou ma capacité à réfléchir, entre autres.

Je sortis du cours avec un grand sourire intérieur. J'ai toujours adoré faire des farces. Et celle-là était _trop_.

Elle aurait certainement des conséquences, pour une fois. Rogue furieux. Rogue humilié. Rogue qui prouvait qu'il était un lâche… ou Rogue mort. Décidément, c'était une très bonne idée.

La soirée se passa sans histoires, parce que Remus était inquiet pour le lendemain. Nous n'avions fait qu'une seule tentative de pleine lune sous forme d'Animagus, et, bien qu'elle se soit très bien déroulée, il était terrifié à l'idée d'un accident – ce que je comprenais très bien… ou peut-être pas assez.

James me demanda avec quelque appréhension la raison de l'immense sourire que je ne parvenais pas à enlever de mes lèvres.

« Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'embêter Rogue…

« Ouais. C'est trop !(1)

Il n'eut pas l'air rassuré pour autant. Il avait raison…

Remus insista pour aller se coucher tôt.

« Moi, j'aurai une excuse pour sécher, mais vous… Vis-à-vis des profs, surtout. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez renvoyer et je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache que j'ai trahi sa confiance… »

Le cri fut unanime.

« Remus, ARRÊTE ! »

**FIN **du chapitre

Je suis très puérile, alors j'ai demandé à mon père de VIEILLES expressions de quand LUI avait mon âge, et les expressions qu'il m'a données sont « c'est trop ! » et « c'est bath », mais « c'est bath » est malheureusement utilisée dans la fic GENIALISSIME de kazy « Black Black Heart » publiée sur feufeunet. (2)

Mon père n'avait pas 15 ans quand on disait « c'est bath », rassurez-vous, il était quand même un peu plus vieux


	3. L'annonce faite à Jimmy

J'ai bien ri en y repensant, pendant l'Etude des Moldus (mes parents ne m'avaient pas autorisé à en faire, j'avais donc pris cette matière totalement rasante par pur défi, mais même par esprit de sacrifice les autres avaient refusé de s'infliger ça).

Quelle idée magnifique, quand même! Snape, le type le plus raciste et méprisant que la Terre ait jamais porté (Bon. Peut-être pas. On-Sait-Tous-Qui-Alors-Pourquoi-Prendre-La-Peine-De-Dire-Son-Nom ? battait peut-être le record, mais ça restait à prouver...), allait devenir un de ceux qu'il méprisait le plus. Je le haïssais. Je le détestais. Un de mes fantasmes préférés était : lui, moi, et une tronçonneuse. Après, il serait à ramasser à la petite cuiller… Je secouai la tête. Ce type me rendait vraiment complètement cinglé. Vaguement inquiet, je décidai de parler de mon initiative à James.

A dix heures du soir, la salle commune était vide, il ne restait plus que James et moi, les seuls poisseux qui avaient des devoirs à faire juste avant les vacances de Pâques... (Bon. En fait, pas vraiment des devoirs. Mc Go nous avait donné une punition parce qu'on lui avait donné des souris pour son anniversaire... Ca nous avait vraiment donné du mal, de trouver la date, il avait fallu fouiller les dossiers de Dumbledore sur les profs. Notre géniale idée (on s'était creusés, retournés, gratté la tête, on n'avait pas réussi à trouver mieux, avait été de mettre deux souris dans une gamelle pour chat à la place de son assiette et " Tous nos Vœux de Bon Anniversaire pour notre enseignante-chat préférée, de la part de vos élèves les plus attentifs." Elle avait tout de suite grillé que c'était nous, s'était transformée en chat avant de les engloutir devant la mine effarée de la moitié de Poudlard, et nous avait donné cette dissertation idiote (deux mètres de parchemin pour le surlendemain!) entre deux crises d'hilarité.)

"Sirius? Elles restent venimeuses, les dents du Doxy, après transplantation?

"Oui, toujours. Même, si tu lui transplantes d'autres dents, le venin les imprègne en 30 secondes! dis-je, après consultation de _L'Usage du Sortilège de Transplantation sur les Créatures qui nous entourent_, par Manlius Mordeus.

"C'est dingue, quand même... Faut être vraiment tordu pour transplanter d'autres dents à un Doxy après l'avoir rendu inoffensif, mais pour vérifier si elles sont venimeuses ensuite... j'ose même pas imaginer...

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

"Non, c'est un de mes oncles éloignés, mais comme mes parents ne le reconnaissent pas comme de leur famille...

-Si ça se trouve, il est fréquentable! compléta James en riant. On se comprenait.

-Juste un truc… J'ai eu une idée que j'ai gaiement mise en œuvre… Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit géniale…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Ben… Tu es d'accord avec moi que Rogue est un répugnante vermine ?

-Ca, oui, c'est indéniable.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'à chaque fois que je pose les yeux dessus, j'hésite entre le fouet, le fer rouge, ou la mort de soif à côté des chutes du Niagara…

-Aussi, oui. Mais encore ?

-Parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler, je lui lance un petit maléfice, c'est innocent et détendant. Mais… Euh… Cette fois, je lui ai dit comment entrer dans le Saule Cogneur, ce soir…

-…

-…

-…

Il ouvrit la bouche. Ouf, ça y était, il avait fini de cogiter, j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

"Va voir s'il y est allé."

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je restai sans réaction, moi aussi. C'était idiot, qu'est-ce que j'espérais, au juste? Qu'il allait approuver et m'encourager à faire de même avec tous les Serpentards ?

En tout cas, ça aurait mieux valu que cette espèce de colère froide qu'il affichait maintenant. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça.

"TOUT DE SUITE!"

Oups. Enfin, il explosait, c'était toujours mieux comme ça. Je me demandai s'il allait me foutre son poing dans la gueule.

"Va vérifier dans son dortoir ! Et si non empêche-le d'y aller!"

Ah, non.

Il se mit à courir.

Je fis une découverte fantastique pendant que je dévalais un escalier. J'ETAIS UN CRETIN ! Je soulignai deux fois, puis je décidai de réécrire au marqueur rouge, histoire que ça reste.

Parce que a) De toutes façons, j'étais un crétin, Fay me le démontrait par a + b des équations d'une véracité douteuse étant donné qu'elle aurait été incapable de faire une addition même si sa vie en avait dépendu, à chaque fois que je faisais une connerie en sa présence, mieux valait s'y faire

b) C'était le secret de Remus, pas le mien, donc je n'avais pas à le divulguer

c) Si ça se trouvait Rogue allait crever, je ne demandais pas mieux, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'abattre à coups de hache à chaque fois que je le croisais, mais moi je serais vraiment dans le pétrin jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux,et surtout tout le monde saurait qu'il était un loup-garou

d) Quand on tue des gens parce que la vue de la pointe de leur ombre vous donne des chatouillis, la seule chose qui reste à faire, c'est de Le (oui, je n'aime pas dire, penser ou écrire son nom, et alors ? tout le monde le fait…) rejoindre

e) Je déteste les tatouages.

J'ai pensé à ce qui allait m'arriver en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier. J'allais probablement être renvoyé chez mes parents. Je deviendrais ce que j'avais toujours rejeté de toutes mes forces, après deux ou trois lavages de cerveau je penserais comme eux, comme j'avais pensé pendant mon enfance, comme mon frère pensait, comme Lui pensait...

Ou bien je mourrais. C'était aussi une option à laquelle je devais me faire. Je n'en avais guère d'autre. Je ne pouvais plus fuir de chez moi, personne ne voudrait de moi après ce que j'avais fait, et si je restais je deviendrais comme eux. La seule solution qui restait serait de mourir plutôt que renier mes convictions.

De rester pour toujours un pauvre gamin qui n'avait pas pu supporter de sortir de l'adolescence, de renoncer à ses convictions - et ça n'avait rien de glorieux. Qu'y avait-il de glorieux à être prêt à mourir plutôt que de devenir un Mangemort, à seize ans?

J'avais seize ans, j'étais grandiloquent, je serais un meurtrier d'ici peu : j'en étais là dans mes pensées quand je me trouvai devant le mur de Serpentard, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire, sinon peut-être agir.


	4. Quand on est con, on est con

**Chapitre 3 : Quand on est con, on est con...**

Je suis dans un pétrin, mais alors, z'avez même pas idée à quel point. Parce que je me suis tordu une cheville dans la marche fantôme de l'escalier vicieux du troisième étage. Parce que je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Et, cerise sur la tarte meringuée pomme-chocolat, parce que mon frère est en train de se ramener.

Je déteste Rogue. Je le hais de toutes mes forces. C'est de sa faute, après tout, si je suis planté là, devant la porte de sa maison, sans pouvoir entrer, coincé entre ce foutu mur et mon frère qui arrive. Je me sens des envies de meurtre. Plus besoin de tronçonneuse. A mains nues. Même si j'étais homme-tronc je crois que je parviendrais à le tuer tellement je le hais. Sa faute... N'avait qu'à pas m'insulter, se trouver là, exister! Lui foncer dessus, lui balancer mes poings dans la gueule, le lacérer... J'avais raison de m'inquiéter, ça devient vraiment obsessionnel, là.

Mon frère arrive. Il me salue et me demande la raison de ma présence ici d'une voix calme et posée. Tellement parfait, tellement Black, lui aussi, mon frère! Sang-Pur jusqu'au bout des ongles... Je lui résume rapidement l'urgence de la situation et lui demande si Rogue est à l'intérieur. On n'est pas tellement proches, tous les deux. Mais il reste mon frère. Solidarité inter-Black oblige, il accepte d'aller vérifier.

Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé des heures et qui n'a probablement duré que quelques minutes, il revient et m'informe de l'absence de l'objet de ma requête. Quel dommage de l'avoir manqué, ça ne fait pas dix minutes... On sent dans son ton le mépris ancestral des Sang-Pur pour tous ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs. Rogue est un Sang-Mêlé, donc indigne d'attention. Puis il m'explique calmement que ma présence ici n'est ni souhaitable ni sûre, en un mot que je ferais mieux de déguerpir.

Dès qu'il est hors de portée je sors mon miroir de ma poche et j'appelle James. Il ne prend pas le temps de m'écouter et me dit immédiatement qu'il a vu le Saule Cogneur s'ouvrir, c'était sûrement Rogue, lui-même est presque arrivé et va essayer de rattraper l'autre imbécile, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité à personne et je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

Depuis que j'ai vu mon frère, je me sens détaché, indifférent. Un Black n'a cure des soucis du monde et des êtres inférieurs. Comme leur nom l'indique, ils ne valent pas le détour. Un Black ne se laisse pas influencer, ni abattre par les problèmes, c'est lui qui les influence. Bientôt, demain matin au plus tard, les soucis vont me tomber dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde... Je marche, un pied devant l'autre.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir, je me change en deux temps sept mouvements et demi, je me couche, je refuse de penser, je repousse toute culpabilité, je ne veux pas me laisser atteindre, pas ce soir, je me concentre sur ma cheville douloureuse et rien d'autre, je calme la souffrance par un mouvement rapide de baguette, je m'endors. J'y penserai demain...

FIN du chapitre.

* * *

NB: oui, si vous n'avez pas lu Autant en emporte le vent, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la dernière phrase. Et alors ? Moi je l'ai lu, c'est l'essentiel !...


	5. Plutôt seul

Personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Rogue avait une dette envers James, il n'aurait jamais raconté quoi que ce soit, d'abord parce qu'il était humiliant de le reconnaître, ensuite parce que ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur qui tiennent le plus au respect des anciennes traditions – on appelle ça du snobisme. Et quand on est obligé envers quelqu'un, on essaie de rembourser sa dette par tous les moyens possibles – mais Rogue savait qu'il n'aurait remboursé sa dette que le jour où il sauverait la vie de James. Il ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il avait appris sur Remus, j'en étais certain. Mais tout le monde savait le minimum. Que j'avais fait une connerie – on pensait que c'était pousser Rogue à s'approcher du Saule Cogneur – qui, comme la plupart des élèves l'avaient appris à leurs dépens, a tendance à cogner. Et que James l'avait sauvé d'un grave danger quelconque – les branches du Saule, les Vampires de la Forêt interdite, la vague de guimauve qui envahira notre dans monde dans dix mois au maximum si autant de gens continuent à lire Barbara Cartland, les rumeurs ne manquaient pas. Personne n'a fait le rapprochement, mais il s'est également produit un événement qui a intéressé pendant dix minutes environ, probablement moins, sûrement pas plus. Mes amis et moi ne nous adressions plus la parole. La décision s'était prise tacitement, sans concertation mais avec accord général : je ferais bien d'aller voir ailleurs.

Poudlard est une école minuscule, entre 15 et 25 élèves par année, où tout se sait. Où l'on rencontre toujours les mêmes personnes.

On connaît tout le monde et tout le monde vous connaît. Alors, aller voir ailleurs, c'était gentil, mais le choix était légèrement restreint. Mes autres amis, c'étaient surtout Fay et quelques Sixième et Quatrième année, parce que j'avais toujours pu compter sur James, Remus et Peter.

Je les ai détestés, à ce moment-là. Oui, je m'étais conduit comme un imbécile. Et alors ? On était censés être amis, non ? Et si ç'avait été à refaire, sans engager Remus, mais en mettant la vie de Rogue en danger, je crois que je l'aurais fait. La même haine me reprenait en le voyant, la même rage, la même obsession de lui faire du mal. Et je ne les avais plus pour me maîtriser.

Je me suis battu avec lui, environ une semaine après. Peut-être moins, je ne sais pas. Sans baguette, avec mes poings. J'ai senti, et je crois que lui aussi, que je frappais pour tuer, pour faire mal, pour assouvir ma rage, mais plus je frappais et plus je la nourrissais. J'étais en faute, mais il était responsable. Il se défendait, mais j'étais bien plus fort que lui. Il n'a pas parlé, mais je savais qu'il se vengerait. Et je m'en fichais complètement.

Aucun prof ne fit le lien entre ses bleus et l'état de mes poings. Tant mieux.

Il me semblait que tout était fini, depuis cette nuit-là, que tout était parfait, dans le sens étymologique du terme, perfectus, parachevé. De ma vie d'avant, il ne resterait plus rien. La lettre de mes parents (ils m'en envoyaient une tous les mois) a renforcé cette impression. J'allais me rapprocher des gens fréquentables, nouer des liens utiles, entamer des études qui feraient honneur à la famille, réussir ma vie ; ce léger épisode de Gryffondor ne serait jamais qu'une erreur de parcours, un rapide révolte adolescente vite oubliée.

Je me sentais descendre de plus en plus bas, je me laissais glisser. Il ne me restait plus tellement de monde à qui m'accrocher…

Je savais que les garçons n'attendaient probablement que mes excuses, mais je n'étais pas prêt à me rabaisser devant eux à cause de Rogue.

Je traînais souvent avec Fay. Pas tout le temps. Elle avait une vie. Des amies, aussi. Avec qui elle bavardait H : 24 sur LE grand sujet : le microcosme de l'école (qui sort avec qui en trompant qui au grand désarroi de qui ?), et surtout LA question : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui ?

Une famille. Nombreuse, envahissante, des frères et sœurs un peu partout, des parents qui se disputaient à cœur joie dès que leurs enfants étaient là, la totale…

Et surtout, un mec. Un de ces types de 3 ans de plus qu'elle (cette tache avait REDOUBLÉ ! À POUDLARD ! Je me demandais si c'était possible de tomber plus bas), avec qui elle se baladait en permanence, scotché à lui (ils avaient même eu une colle pour "rapprochement buccal en présence d'âmes innocentes" (jusqu'à présent, j'avais ignoré une telle inventivité chez Rusard)).

J'aimais beaucoup Fay. On se connaissait depuis toujours, ou du moins longtemps. Même genre de famille (mes parents approuvaient sa fréquentation, je crois qu'ils espéraient que je l'épouserais plus tard. À tout prendre, c'est elle que j'aurais choisie, bien sûr… mais enfin, pas comme ça…) ; même éducation, même goûts, même valeurs (à ceci près que sa famille n'était pas raciste comme la mienne, bien que tout aussi consciente de sa supériorité). Tous pareils, quoi.

Finalement, je sentais que tout était redevenu normal. J'étais à nouveau un Black, un crétin, la parenthèse d'adolescence se terminait, perfectus. Je me suis remis à parler à mon frère, j'ai tout recommencé comme cinq ans plus tôt. Combien de gens rêvent de prendre un nouveau départ ? Mais je m'apercevais que j'avais pris la bonne voie, avant. Et que je m'engouffrais droit sur la mauvaise.

Tant pis. Je pouvais tenir. J'avais un peu désespéré, cette fameuse nuit. C'était idiot. Terminé. S'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, ils étaient stupides et je ne voulais pas d'eux. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné…


	6. Un tramway nommé Soupir

QUI CASSE, PAYE

QUI CASSE, PAYE

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Un petit résumé du chapitre précédent juste comme ça parce que je n'ai pas publié depuis six mois (au moins) (et d'ailleurs j'en suis désolée mais j'avais franchement autre chose à foutre, ce sont les vacances qui me permettent de recommencer entre deux tentatives de révision des oraux de Français) : **Sirius (beau, drôle, intelligent) déteste Rogue (moche, crasseux, intelligent). Il lui explique comment rentrer dans le Saule Cogneur parce que c'est une blague très drôle et qu'il a beaucoup d'humour.

Cependant, son sympathique instinct de destruction qui se réveille à chaque fois qu'il voit Rogue lui permet de saisir qu'il serait important de mentionner la susdite blague à son meilleur ami, lequel meilleur ami lui explique gentiment à quel point il serait intelligent d'aller expliquer à son petit ennemi que son conseil n'est pas à suivre.

Manque de bol, ledit ennemi est déjà parti affronter son destin (en l'occurrence, James qui est allé le chercher au péril de ses jours.) Sirius va se coucher, n'adresse plus la parole à ses amis, seuls de l'école à être au courant de ce qui s'est produit, passe un mois à déprimer et à se raccrocher à Fay - laquelle est occupée, comme on se souvient de l'avoir lu dans le prologue, à sortir avec John Bones -, à se renfermer, à devenir de plus en plus égoïste et critique et malveillant et désagréable et infréquentable. Heureusement, voici l'évènement tant attendu, le repos du dormeur, le sourire du concierge… les vacances de Noël !

**

* * *

**

« Et pour sortir de ce carcan  
Educatif, capitaliste  
Il faut savoir dire non, non, non, mec! »

Les Inconnus, _Auteuil Neuilly Passy_

Chapitre 5 :

**Un express nommé Soupir**

Tous ceux qui disent que je suis con ont raison.

Parce que, factuellement, je suis moche. Là, par exemple, je suis dans le train, tout seul, tout tristounet, j'ai honte, et ils sont dans le compartiment d'à côté.

Je peux parfaitement aller les voir, m'excuser, leur dire à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait, et ils m'accepteront. Je le sais. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Des vrais. Et même si j'ai trahi leur secret à leur pire ennemi ils restent mes amis. Ils attendent juste que je fasse le premier pas.

Même pas, James a failli me parler, mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion. C'est mon meilleur pote. Je le connais tellement bien, parfois je sais ce qu'il va dire. Et je ne le laisse pas faire. Le problème, c'est que c'est réciproque. Je crois qu'il sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Enfin, à peu près. Même moi, je ne le sais pas très bien. Il sait que je ne suis pas encore prêt.

D'abord, par orgueil. Moi, Sirius Black, quinze ans, toutes ses dents, je refuse de reconnaître devant mes trois meilleurs amis que je suis un crétin, même si j'en ai la certitude à peu près absolue.

Ensuite, parce que je n'accepte pas ce que j'ai failli faire. Tuer quelqu'un. Pire, en faire un loup-garou. Même si c'était Rogue.

Je hais Rogue. Je le hais de toutes mes forces. Encore plus qu'avant. On aurait pu croire que c'est impossible, non, Sirius l'a fait !

Je le hais parce qu'il y est allé. Je le hais parce qu'il s'en est sorti. Je le hais parce qu'il me hait. Je le hais parce qu'il va raconter le secret d'un de mes meilleurs amis à qui voudra l'entendre dès qu'il aura réussi à sauver la vie de James. Je le hais parce qu'il a un long nez. Je le hais parce qu'il a les cheveux gras. Je le hais parce que ses meilleurs potes sont ceux qui auraient dû être les miens, Avery et Mulciber, la cruauté et la bêtise. Je le hais parce qu'il est ami avec Lily alors que James est à fond sur elle et qu'elle le méprise. Je le hais parce qu'un jour, je le sais, il se vengera. Je le hais parce que, à cause de lui, je me suis conduit comme un Mangemort.

Oh, je ne me fais pas vraiment d'illusions. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est. Si ça n'avait pas été lui c'aurait été un autre. J'ai cet esprit en moi, cette tendance, quelque chose de cruel, de sadique, de… de Black.

Je crois que c'est pour cela que je suis si mal. Parce que je me suis conduit comme l'un d'entre eux. Je les déteste, je les hais, je ne les supporte pas… Et je suis comme eux. Je suis leur fils. J'ai la beauté des Black, leur intelligence, mais aussi leur perversité. Leur tendance à prendre du recul et à trouver toute situation risible. Leur cynisme.

Mais oui ! Je prends tout tellement à cœur, bien sûr, mais je me trouve ridicule. Un pauvre gamin de quinze ans qui fait sa crise d'adolescence, un bourge, élevé avec une cuiller en argent dès le berceau, mais qui se révolte contre le système… Ridicule. Si j'avais été un Moldu crevant de faim quelque part dans une dictature en Afrique, je n'aurais pas eu de révoltes métaphysiques stupides. J'aurais profité de chaque instant où j'étais encore en vie, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être un gosse de riche gâté, avec de la nourriture tous les jours, une douche, une famille, un toit, une école…

Je me mis à rire. Je devais avoir l'air d'un fou, à rire tout seul dans mon compartiment vide… Ah, non, d'ailleurs. Une paire de Serdaigle qui devait être en deuxième année discutait effrontément pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne les avais pas vues entrer. Elles avaient l'air stupide. Leur grand sujet de conversation de la seconde était : comment devenir sages et puissantes, donc trouver le diadème perdu, une vieille légende des Serdaigle. Ridicule. Comment retrouver un diadème perdu mille ans plus tôt ? Des milliers, peut-être des millions de Serdaigle s'étaient épuisés à la tâche. Aucun n'avait trouvé. Et cette paire d'idiotes s'imaginait y arriver ?

Je ris de plus belle. Un rire faux, grinçant. Elles se reculèrent. Elles n'avaient pas tort. Gardez vos distances ! Je porte malheur.

Je repartis dans mes ridicules angoisses métaphysiques. Oui, si je les haïssais à ce point, c'est parce que je leur étais si semblable. Je portais en moi toutes les caractéristiques des Black, à leur plus haut point. L'arrogance. Le mépris de la différence. Une certaine propension à aimer ou à détester, sans compromis. L'ambition. L'intelligence. Le respect de celle-ci chez les autres. Et le dédain de tous ceux qui ne la possèdent pas.

C'est pour cela qu'au début, être ami avec Remus, Peter et James, c'était surtout par rébellion. Après, au bout de très peu de temps, je les ai aimés pour eux-mêmes. Mais avant, eh bien… James, c'était parce qu'il était un traître à son sang. Remus n'était pas riche et sa mère était Moldue. Et puis c'était un défi, il était tellement renfermé. Et Peter était con. C'était aussi simple et moche que ça. Après, on est devenus amis. Je veux dire, j'ai commencé à les considérer comme mes égaux.

Je crois que c'et pour ça que je déteste tellement ma famille. Je leur ressemble tellement. Je suis l'archétype d'un Black. Donc, un monstre. Le problème, c'est que quand on pousse trop la logique, on finit par passer de l'autre côté. Avant tout, parce que je n'accepterai jamais aucun maître.

&

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand le train arrive.

Bien sûr, mes parents ne sont au courant de (presque) rien. Ils sont les derniers à qui Dumbledore aurait raconté qu'il a accueilli un loup garou dans l'école. Ils savent juste que je suis collé tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

&

Je suis à l'entrée de la maison

Ils sont là. Ils m'attendent. Mes parents.

Je les regarde. Ils me regardent. Je les regarde. Ils me regardent. Je les regarde. Ils me regardent. Je les…

Ma mère parle enfin :

« Bonjour, Sirius. Comment vas-tu ?

« Bonjour Maman… Je vais bien, merci.

« Je t'en prie, Sirius. »

Mon père se contente d'une poignée de main.

C'est l'un des problèmes avec mes parents. Je voudrais tellement les aimer. Je voudrais tellement qu'ils m'aiment. Ne pas les avoir déçus. Et je voudrais tellement ne pas les juger…

Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas tellement tort, finalement. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour les aimer ni eux pour m'aimer. Peut-être que je n'ai pas tort de considérer que ce qu'ils font est mal.

Ils méprisent les enfants de Moldus. Je les méprisais aussi avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Une certaine condescendance, du genre 'ils sont gentils mais ils n'ont pas inventé la poudre'. Après, j'ai rencontré Lily, première de classe dans le domaine de prédilection des Sang-Pur ; et Remus dont la mère est moldue et qui arrive à effectuer des sorts dont je n'ai pas idée ; et Aldébaran qui a dû sauter une classe parce qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment trop et qu'il avait presque la magie infuse.

Et j'ai arrêté de penser que les enfants de Moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers de souche. Surtout quand on sait que Goyle a une ascendance composé de sorciers uniquement jusqu'à la huitième génération.

Ma mère m'invite d'un geste à confier mes bagages à Kreacher, notre elfe de Maison, une sale bête répugnante et obséquieuse qui baiserait les traces de mes parents s'ils ne le lui avaient pas interdit.

Ma mère n'a pas l'air contente. J'ai peur. Tant pis. Pour eux.

FIN du chapitre

* * *

Ah, oui, et j'oubliais, rien ne me motive autant qu'une review pour publier la suite même si elle ne devrait pas tarder. A bon entendeur, salut!


	7. Familles, je vous hais

Résumé: Sirius vient de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de Noël.

Merci à: **Isoletta**, **lilie-potter**, **Deedum**, **maraudeur-love**. Ce sont vos reviews, même juste pour dire que vous avez aimé, qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire!

Chapitre 6 :

**Familles, je vous hais.**

Ils n'ont pas l'air très contents de me voir … Je me demande pourquoi. La demande d'autorisation parentale pour rentrer au Mouvement Pour un Monde Plus égalitaire et Moins Discriminatoire Envers Ceux Qui ne Sont Pas Nés de Parents Sorciers (MPMPEMDECQSPNPS) (4 adhérents, un poisson rouge)?

La lettre de Mc Go les avertissant que j'ai fait une connerie tellement grosse, que je suis collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tous les samedis après midi ?

L'attitude _très _étudiée, subtilement mélangée d'insolence, de pro-molduisme, de culture française, pays honni (« La guerre de Cent Francs, demande au portrait d'oncle Adolphus ce qu'il en a pensé !) et de rejet de toute autorité, notamment parentale ? (Ok. Quelqu'un d'extérieur verrait juste un ado débraillé, habillé en moldu, décoiffé, et avec écrit sur son T-shirt _Familles, je vous hais. _C'est vrai, c'est assez immédiat. Mais les Blacks n'ont jamais fait dans la dentelle. )

Bref, mes parents ont quelques raisons d'être mécontents. Mais pas trop. Ils attendent le dîner en famille pour se lancer. Ah, le dîner en famille. Une véritable institution, chez moi.

Une longue, interminable table rectangulaire. Le père d'un côté, la mère de l'autre, les deux fils vers le milieu. On n'entend que le bruit de la fourchette qui racle le fond de l'assiette. Soudain, une voix retentit dans la salle ancestrale :

« Passe-moi le sel, Regulus, je te prie.

« Oui, mère. »

Lourde signification. En effet, le pot de sel était plus près de moi que de Regulus. Si ma mère ne me l'a pas demandé, c'est bien pour marquer sa désapprobation. Quoique… Ca n'a rien de vraiment nouveau.

Ayant ainsi marqué le terrain, mes parents laissent quelques secondes (minutes ? heures ?) s'écouler.

Bruit de ma fourchette qui racle le fond de l'assiette à soupe.

Bruit de Regulus qui a renversé le pot de sel dans son assiette.

Bruit de Kreacher qui dessert la soupe.

Bruit de Kreacher qui sert le plat.

Bruit de Regulus qui lâche son gigot d'agneau et la sauce qui va avec sur la nappe en soie du XVIIIème siècle.

Bruit de désapprobation de ma mère.

Bruit de Kreacher qui nettoie.

Mon père se lance enfin :

« Sirius… Nous avons reçu une lettre de votre directrice de maison, que, comme vous le savez, nous désapprouvons depuis toujours. Il semblerait qu'elle vous désapprouve aussi… Madame votre mère et moi avons cru comprendre que, cependant, vous aviez adopté une attitude plus digne de vos ancêtres et professé les mêmes idéaux que des générations de Black avant vous. Nous avons donc pensé vous proposer un compromis. »

Je commence à me poser des questions…

« Et quel est-il ?

« C'est un tel honneur que nous préfèrerions vérifier votre adhérence à nos valeurs avant même le mentionner. »

Ca, c'est mon père. Faut pas faire attention. Il parle toujours comme dans un bouquin du XVIIIème, c'est exaspérant.

Il commence à me poser la série de questions traditionnelle, pas trop engageantes.

« J'espère que vous avez obtenu des notes satisfaisantes, du moins.

A quoi ça rime ? Ca fait 5 ans que je suis dans les trois premiers de la division et il le sait parfaitement ! Je suis surdoué, c'est tout, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

« Naturellement, monsieur.

« Que vous vous employez à ne pas salir le nom des Black, porté par bien plus noble que vous, plus avant par un comportement déshonorant à la fois pour votre famille et votre personne…

« Non, monsieur.

« Et que vous bannirez ce relent d'insolence qui dégrade votre attitude. »

Coup bas… Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mes parents, c'est simple : dès qu'ils ne sont pas là, je prépare des grands discours, je veux leur dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, je veux les détester, mais dès que je les vois, je veux juste qu'ils m'aiment… Pathétique. Là, par exemple, j'avais bien préparé les fringues qui les exaspéreraient le plus, bien moldues, bien ado, et je me suis mis en costume pour le dîner. J'ai passé une demi-heure à refaire mon nœud de cravate pour éviter les remarques !

Du coup, pendant le dîner, je me suis tenu droit comme un i, mais ma mère s'est quand même redressée bien visiblement quand elle a vu que je la regardais. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas stupides, mes parents, ils ont très bien compris ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Je crois même qu'ils voudraient bien m'aimer, eux aussi. Qu'ils se demandent comment je peux exister, moi, Black des pieds à la tête et pourtant tellement différent. Je voudrais tellement être comme il faut… Et je sais que dès que je ne les verrai plus je me remettrai à penser mal.

Je fais bonne figure à sa remarque. Je réponds comme je le dois. Il continue les vieilles questions auquel il sait parfaitement que je ne répondrai pas sincèrement, que je n'aspire qu'à leur plaire et que je n'y parviendrai jamais.

Et il me dit enfin à quoi il a pensé. Depuis que je me suis presque rangé, que j'ai arrêté de parler à des gens infréquentables, que j'ai parlé correctement aux Serpentards (la solitude… pour qu'on me réponde, j'aurais parlé à n'importe qui, même Voldemort.) et que j'ai répondu par des excuses à leur Beuglante trimestrielle, ils se sont dit que ma crise d'adolescence était peut-être enfin passée. Et que donc, peut-être, ils pourraient faire appel à un privilège ancestral des Black à Poudlard. Le conseil d'administration de l'école serait d'accord si je décidais d'en faire usage. Il n'en a été fait usage que quelques fois dans l'histoire. Je vois probablement à quoi il fait allusion ? Oui, je vois très bien.je connais l'histoire de la famille. Et comment elle gère les rebelles qui veulent rentrer dans le rang. Parce que je ne suis pas le premier. Ni, probablement, le dernier. De temps en temps, il y a un mouton noir, mais la famille sait manier la teinture.

Le dîner est terminé. J'obtiens la permission et je monte dans ma chambre. Je remballe ma valise que j'avais naïvement déballée, je jette un dernier regard à ma chambre, un monument de provocation, avec des filles à poil dans tous les coins, une immense bannière de Gryffondor et un édredon rouge et or. Le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis cet été, mes parents ont interdit à Kreacher de la nettoyer. J'ouvre le vasistas du fond et je sors mon balai. J'ai laissé un mot à mes parents expliquant que je vais chez quelqu'un de fréquentable, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, mais je voudrais repenser à leur proposition, à tête reposée, je les remercie de cet honneur qu'ils me font.

Je ne refuse pas, je ne suis pas en train de fuguer, je n'ai pas encore atteint le point de non-retour. Je veux pouvoir croire que j'ai une maison, des parents qui m'aiment une famille, des attaches en ce bas-monde. Je m'extirpe péniblement de la fenêtre, je fais voler mes affaires derrière moi et je me jette un sort Caméléon.

Au-dessus de Londres et des Moldus, je me pose LA question que j'ai refusé d'envisager depuis la fin du dîner : je vais où, maintenant ?


	8. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquil

QUI CASSE, PAYE (c'est assez logique, finalement.)

**Je devrais sûrement m'excuser. Après tout, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas publié, cette histoire, je l'ai presque finie, il ne reste que deux chapitres à écrire, et ce chapitre, je l'ai déjà publié dans la première version. Mais bon, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai abandonné ce site, c'est juste pour le plaisir de savoir que cette histoire sera bientôt finie. Et, bonne nouvelle : le prochain chapitre, Isoletta, je crois que tu ne l'as pas lu. **

**Et non, je ne suis pas désolée, plutôt mécontente d'avoir si peu de reviews, parce que oui, je marche à la carotte. Bon, bonne lecture, pensez à commenter, et de toute façon, je pense finir cette histoire rapidement, ou au moins vous donner une idée de la façon dont elle devait se terminer. Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 7 : **

**La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille**

(mais la Tamise, si)

Pathétique. Franchement pathétique. Je pense que c'est la seule façon de qualifier la situation. Parce que là, je souffre, mais c'est ridicule. Risible. Honteux.

Je suis devant la maison de James.

Caché, en espérant à moitié qu'il va me voir et à moitié que non. Qu'il va me dire « Oh, Sirius ! Quelle chance que tu sois passé par hasard devant chez moi, viens donc dormir à la maison pour le reste des vacances… » Même moi, je n'y crois pas.

En fait, le truc, c'est que je n'assume pas d'avoir fait le crétin. Que je n'ai nulle part où aller. James, théoriquement, c'est mon meilleur pote, et si j'ai besoin d'une maison Tu casa es mi casa. En pratique, ça fait un mois que je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, alors lui demander de me loger pour Noël… Faudrait que la démarche vienne de lui… Mais pour ça, faudrait qu'il soit au courant… Et si je le mets au courant, déjà que je peux plus me regarder dans une glace (enfin, façon de parler. Me voir dans un miroir m'est d'un grand réconfort. Enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime.), mais là il faudrait que je me baisse en passant devant un miroir pour ne pas apercevoir la silhouette de mon reflet… Je vois ça d'ici.

Je vois James sortir de la maison. Me dites pas qu'il m'a vu, je ne demande que ça, mais si c'est le cas, je vais creuser un trou près d'une décharge publique et quand il est assez profond (deux ou trois cent mètres) je m'enterre tout au fond pour que personne ne me retrouve jamais (je sais, c'est gai).

Coup de bol, il voulait juste sortir les poubelles. Quoique… à onze heures du soir ? Mais si, bien sûr. Il n'arrivait pas dormir (depuis l'âge de treize ans James se couche à neuf heures et demie le soir, il ne peut pas dormir sinon) et du coup pour penser à autre chose il a sorti les poubelles… Ouais. Bon. J'ai compris. Je me tire en vitesse. Sirius Black qui court dans les rues de Londres pour fuir son meilleur ami… C'est bien ce que j'avais dit : pathétique.

ooOoo

Et moi qui croyais naïvement que j'avais atteint le fond… Il y avait pire. Il y a _toujours_ pire (sinon, où serait le fun ?). Je suis donc là, sur mon banc, dans un square moldu, avec mes tickets de métro volés qui ne me servent à rien parce que je ne sais pas où aller, avec dans les mains le portefeuille que j'ai trouvé par terre tout à l'heure (mais je ne sais pas me servir de l'argent moldu) et le hibou du Ministère à côté de moi. Affectueux, l'oiseau. Il est blotti contre moi (pas parce qu'il m'aime, parce qu'il a froid et que je crois bien que je lui ai brisé une aile, donc il ne peut pas repartir).

Pourquoi je lui ai brisé une aile ? Bonne question.

Peut-être parce que j'étais tellement furieux de la lettre que je viens de recevoir m'expliquant que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette en dehors de l'école, ou bien parce que je n'aime pas tellement les hiboux, ça fait trop des saletés, je préfère les chiens (sans blague ?). En tous cas, le résultat est le même : j'ai blessé une sale bête, mais innocente, je ne peux pas réparer puisque la magie m'est interdite (en même temps comme ça je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir), j'ai froid, je n'ai nulle part où dormir, j'ai un hibou dégueu amoureux de ma chaleur sur les bras (littéralement) et je ne peux pas me déplacer parce que je ne suis plus les cours d'Etude des Moldus depuis le cinquième cours de la troisième année. Tout ce que je connais des Moldus, c'est Tolstoï et Dostoïevski (un peu Boulgakov aussi), mais quelque chose me dit que le monde moldu a changé depuis les années cinquante…

Bon. Il paraît que dans toute situation, il y a quelque chose de positif. Cherchons.

Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai trouvé un portefeuille avec des papiers d'identité et de l'argent moldu. Mais je ne sais pas m'en, servir. J'en reste au même point.

Il se met à pleuvoir. Une pluie grise, sale. J'ai vraiment très très froid. Ca en devient atroce. J'ai froid… Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne m'achever. Demain on retrouvera un glaçon… Pitié… Je ne frissonne même plus, je vibre ! Je perds tout sentiment de décence et je me mets à sangloter. Pathétique, je vous dis. J'ai l'impression que mes larmes gèlent sur mon nez. Mauvaise idée. Je suis entièrement trempé de partout, je veux mourir, et étant donné mon apparence actuelle (Sirius Black, la flaque d'eau qui respirait), je peux faire une croix sur l'idée de débarquer chez quelqu'un et de lui demander l'hospitalité. Si Fay me voyait…

ooOoo

L'idée met quelques minutes à parvenir au cerveau. MAIS QUEL CRETIN ! (ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Je sais. N'empêche, ça reste vrai.

Fay. Fay. Fay qui me répète toujours que si je ne sais pas où aller, elle est une fréquentation acceptée par mes parents et qu'elle serait ravie de m'accueillir. C'est l'occasion de vérifier si elle pense ce qu'elle raconte…

ooOoo

Nan, peux pas. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment embêtée pendant tout le mois dernier, je ne vais pas aller m'incruster chez elle en plus. En plus, je dégouline de partout et le tapis dans le hall du palais Cinna date du XVème.

ooOoo

D'un autre côté, si je reste ici, je peux crever. Vraiment. Je ne sors jamais de ma confortable maison des quartiers chics de Londres, à part pour aller dans un non moins confortable château en province. C'est pas comme ça qu'on apprend à survivre une nuit d'hiver sous la pluie avec en tout et pour tout un pull et un jean (achetés en cachette de mes parents qui ne comprennent pas l'intérêt de la mode moldue. Mais alors pas du tout.) En plus, la Tamise est à deux rues. Et je ne tiendrai pas une nuit entière. Je continue à sangloter tellement je gèle.

ooOoo

Je crois me rappeler que les clochards moldus dorment sur les bouches de métro…

ooOoo

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une bouche de métro.

ooOoo

En plus, les bouches de métro ne sont sûrement pas abritées de la pluie.

ooOoo

Ca fait deux heures que je suis sur mon banc et trois quarts d'heure qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je ne peux plus débarquer chez Fay à une heure du matin, de toute façon. Ni chez James (mon instinct de survie passe avant mon orgueil, mais après mon éducation). Je crois vraiment que je vais mourir. Ce ne serait pas si mal, finalement. Qui me regretterait ? Mes parents ? Depuis que j'ai refusé leur proposition, je suis devenu un être indigne. Mes amis ? Je n'en ai plus. Mes profs, à la limite… Non, j'ai fait trop de bêtises. A la fin de l'année dernière, la prof de DCFM n'osait même plus faire cours dans notre classe… Elle a fait une dépression nerveuse et elle est partie. Non, en fait, si je mourais… si je meurs cette nuit, ça arrangerait tout le monde. Et si il y en a qui me regrettent (j'espère bien), ce sera pour leur pomme.

ooOoo

Les bouches de métro… ça veut dire qu'il y a un métro en dessous, qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur et qu'on peut rentrer dedans avec un simple ticket de métro, non ? Et j'ai des tickets de métro…

Parce qu'en fait, je ne demande qu'à crever, mais ça passerait par l'étape 's'endormir'. Et il pleut. Très fort.

ooOoo

J'AI FROID !

ooOoo

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, la première question que je me pose est « Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ». Mais la deuxième n'est pas « Qui suis-je ? ». Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que je sais qui je suis. La deuxième, c'est que la deuxième question que je me pose en me réveillant, c'est « Pourquoi est-ce que je reçois des coups de pieds dans le flanc ? »

Et la première parole que je prononce, c'est « AÏE ! ». Parce que ça fait franchement mal.

Le type m'explique que je peux faire ce que je veux, il en a rien à foutre (ce n'est pas moi qui parle comme ça, c'est lui), mais que je le fais AILLEURS !,et il me montre un panneau qui signifie selon lui qu'il est strictement interdit aux clochards de mon espèce de venir dormir sur les sièges du métro.

Il m'apprend, accessoirement, qu'il est six heures du matin.

Traduction : il reste encore quatre heures avant que je puisse aller chez Fay. Elle ne se lève jamais avant 10 heures, en vacances. Ses parents ne sont pas là, elle ne voulait pas de leur disputes le jour de Noël alors elle leur a organisé un voyage en amoureux en Sicile, le pays des ancêtres, et elle invité tout ce que sa famille compte de cousins (et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a) à la maison, à partir de demain, enfin, d'aujourd'hui. Ils arrivent à quatre heures, il faudra que je m'incruste avant. Plus jamais une nuit comme celle-ci.

Je peux aller dans un magasin de fringues, foncer dans une cabine d'essayage, mettre des habits de sorcier (ils me prendront pour un hippie, ça vaut mieux qu'un clodo) et réfléchir ensuite au petit-déjeuner. J'ai faim.

Problème : où trouver un magasin de fringues ouvert à six heures et demie le matin ?

Autres solutions…

Le Chaudron Baveur, même problème qu'hier soir (sinon j'y serais allé) : je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier, juste moldu, et encore, ce ne sont que des bouts de papier qui n'ont probablement aucune valeur, très peu de pièces. Donc je n'aurais pas non plus pu me payer une nuit à l'hôtel (de toute façon je suis mineur), mais je peux sûrement acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner.

Je continue à marcher et j'arrive dans une rue qui ressemble au Chemin de Traverse, la magie en moins. Tout est fermé. Autant pour moi.

Dans une rue de bureau je trouve une boutique très sale, mais qui reste un café, et je prends un petit déjeuner. Ils n'ont pas de jus de citrouille.

ooOoo

QUEL CRETIN. Mais quel crétin. Si seulement j'avais écouté en cours d'Etude des Moldus…Je ne tousserais sûrement pas autant ce matin. Les billets valent beaucoup plus que les pièces, j'avais assez pour une nuit d'hôtel.

La vie est mal foutue.

ooOoo

J'AI FAIM.


	9. L'étrange Noël de Mr Black

Chapitre 8 :

**L'étrange Noël de Mr. Black **

A dix heures, deux minutes (parce qu'il m'arrivait presque de tenir cinq minutes pour ne pas regarder ma montre…) et trois respirations pour me donner du courage, je sonnai à la porte de Fay. J'attendis si longtemps que je faillis recommencer, croyant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Enfin elle arriva, et comme la porte s'ouvrait, je pensai avec soulagement que mes souffrances étaient terminées. Vous savez, cette impression que tout est bien qui finit bien, que vous allez enfin retrouver les bras de votre mère qui vous aime… Eh bien, j'y crus.

Donc, quand elle me claqua la porte au nez, je ne compris d'abord pas. Je restai devant la porte, un peu abasourdi, mettant quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. Je ne recommençai pas à sonner, j'aurais peut-être dû. Je retournai sur mon banc, et me mis à réfléchir. C'était vrai que Fay et moi nous étions beaucoup éloignés récemment. Elle fréquentait des gens de notre milieu, des gens qui auraient fait plaisir à ses parents. Je fréquentais aussi des gens de mon milieu, je veux dire, James avait été éduqué, sinon nous n'aurions pas pu être aussi proches, et Remus savait se tenir, même si, c'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était à la lisière de notre groupe, les parents de Peter n'avaient pas eu tout à fait la même conception de l'éducation. Il suffisait de les regarder se nourrir.

Et Fay s'était rapprochée de ces gens qui savaient se tenir, mais qui n'avaient pas une vision très large de ce qu'est un sorcier. Ca n'était pas très grave, à mes yeux, j'aurais peut-être pu en faire partie, mais apparemment, elle pensait que j'étais un traître à mon sang. Et on ne reçoit pas ce genre de personne chez soi. Tout à coup, je compris ce qui s'était passé. J'avais simplement changé de catégorie. Ca n'avait rien d'agressif de la part de Fay : simplement, toute son éducation, la mienne aussi, lui avait appris que la maison de ses parents n'était pas le lieu où elle pouvait voir des gens comme moi. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place. A partir du moment où j'étais en désaccord avec mes parents sur des questions telles que la pureté du sang, pas chez elle.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas de faire effet. J'eus l'impression que le ciel se dérobait sous mes pieds. Quel imbécile j'avais fait. Je restai peut-être une heure devant sa porte, le temps pour elle de réfléchir. Après tout, elle venait de fermer la porte au nez de son meilleur ami. Nous étions tellement liés que je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer sans elle. Et ma vie s'était déjà suffisamment effondrée récemment. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Les mots tournoyaient dans ma tête, le chagrin et la lassitude laissant place à une sorte de rage contre la sonnette, puis je m'acharnai contre la porte, pour être sûr qu'elle avait entendu. Quand elle vint m'ouvrir, je voulus hurler. Puis je remarquai ses yeux rouges.

Bon, quelque chose n'allait pas, comme d'habitude quand les gens m'approchaient d'un peu trop près… Je me sentis soudain très égoïste en regardant Fay m'ouvrir sans un mot. Elle avait une expression complètement vide, sauf peut-être une lueur de désespoir au coin des yeux. Je l'avais rarement vue dans cet état-là, encore moins à onze heures du matin.

Et puis, des cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon, qui était presque défait. C'était une des particularités de Fay: elle avait les cheveux très longs, elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle ne se les était jamais coupés, qu'elle remontait en permanence en un chignon assez élaboré, ce qui rajoutait encore à son charme. Moi qui la connaissais depuis si longtemps, je ne l'avais jamais vu en cheveux. C'était une coutume familiale, apparemment, quelque chose comme ne lâcher ses cheveux que devant son mari. Les Cinna étaient assez traditionnels, finalement. Bref, la voir avec sa coiffure négligée était inhabituel au point que je le remarque ("les histoires de fringues et de coiffure, c'est pas vraiment son truc", comme l'avait admirablement résumé mon frère lors de notre dernière visite chez madame Guipure, qui m'en gardait une rancune tenace et des épingles dans mes robes), voire inquiétant.

Comme d'habitude, je fuis. Je racontai mes aventures de la nuit, pour faire diversion.

"Salut! Désolé de débarquer chez toi à une heure si matinale, mais si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'en peux plus! Enfin, bonne nouvelle, je me suis enfin cassé de chez mes parents. J'y retournerai surement cet été, mais quand ils m'ont dit qu'en tant que Black, je venais de faire mes preuves et que je pourrais sûrement aller où j'aurais dû il y a cinq ans, à Serpentard, je me suis cassé. Je n'ai pas d'autres fringues que celles-là, juste mon balai, tu me connais…

T'aurais dû me voir cette nuit, grelottant sur une bouche de métro… J'avais l'air très con!

-Non, Sirius, c'est maintenant que tu as l'air con. Arrête de faire le cabotin, je te connais par cœur.

Il y avait une telle lassitude dans sa voix… Mais je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer ses yeux rouges et son expression hagarde, symétriques des miens, en bon Sang Pur bien élevé. On ne fait pas allusion à ce genre de chose en premier. Si Fay n'était pas bien, c'était à elle de m'en parler.

Je pris la tasse de thé qu'elle me tendait. Les Cinna étaient restés très italiens. Ils n'avaient emprunté que quelques éléments mal digérés à la culture anglaise, notamment cette idée qu'on peut boire du thé à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et que ça résout à peu près tous les problèmes.

Elle me regardait toujours avec cet air triste, parce que notre amitié aurait dû nous permettre autre chose que du badinage alors que nous étions tous les deux dans un état étrange, une espèce de désespoir vide d'énergie. En temps normal, nous étions des explosifs, toujours pleins d'enthousiasme, et nous nous entretenions l'un l'autre dans cet état. Mais là, nous étions simplement assis ensemble au coin du feu, sirotant un thé bouillant, dans l'immense et luxueux salon de cet immense palais vide, et Fay appela un elfe pour lui demander des scones.

Nous restâmes assis en silence jusqu'à la fin de nos tasses. Puis je regardai le feu, et vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle aussi. Les bûches crépitaient, et j'entendais la pluie tomber dehors. C'était une sensation étrange d'être si confortable, enfin reposé, et si mal à l'aise en même temps. Aussi longtemps que je regardais le feu, j'étais bien tranquille, malgré une conscience aigue de sa présence juste à côté. Mais dès que je m'autorisais à réfléchir vraiment, je ressentais cette douleur étrange, parce qu'elle n'était pas si atroce, simplement présente, et je savais qu'elle était là pour rester.

Enfin le même elfe vint nous annoncer que le déjeuner était servi, et c'était comme s'il nous délivrait d'un charme malsain en même temps que de notre torpeur. Je me sentais lavé. Je pris la ferme résolution de ne plus me laisser aller à l'auto-apitoiement dans lequel je m'étais complu ces derniers jours.

Notre conversation du lendemain fut plus enjouée, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon amie, celle d'avant tous les problèmes. Je lui racontai tout, sauf la raison pour laquelle je m'étais disputé avec ma bande, et le désespoir égoïste que j'en avais ressenti.

Elle aussi semblait mieux, et tout en débattant de la nécessité d'instaurer un contrôle sur les gobelins de Gringotts, à son avis beaucoup trop indépendants et pas assez humains, elle me souriait. C'étaient les moments avec elle que je préférais : quand nous débattions vigoureusement sur un sujet philosophique quelconque, elle étant toujours beaucoup plus d'accord avec nos parents que moi, et moi prenant systématiquement le contrepied de ce qu'elle disait. Et cela finissait toujours par dévier sur une conversation normale, nous parlions de tout et de rien, le bonheur, enfin.

Je me demandais comment j'avais réussi à me passer de ce genre de choses pendant plus d'un mois, ça rendrait n'importe qui cinglé.

Et pourtant j'avais manqué quelque chose, Fay restait tourmentée. Mais elle le laissait au fond de son esprit, comme moi, elle aimait vivre dans le présent.

Soudain, par un détour de la conversation, nous redevînmes plus sérieux. Elle laissa échapper une remarque quelconque sur ma conduite ces derniers temps, j'acquiesçai, et elle déclara soudain:

"Tu sais, quand mes souvenirs sont trop lourds, je les mets dans un flacon. Quand ils sont trop frais, trop insupportables, comme la mort de Silvio, j'utilise la Pensine de mon père. Je peux t'ouvrir la porte de son bureau."

Elle m'avait deviné, comme d'habitude. Je la regardai. Nous nous comprenions si bien: Nous étions soudain graves, tous les deux. La Pensine était ce qu'il me fallait. Mes souvenirs seraient toujours présents, mais calmés, moins virulents, le poison en serait retiré lorsqu'ils seraient à l'intérieur.

"Tu pourras les y mettre pour le reste des vacances, mes parents ne rentrent pas ici avant que nous soyons à Poudlard, ça devrait suffire.

Tu préfèreras être seul. Tu connais la formule? Non? C'est un informulé. _Mentas_. Tu amènes la baguette à ta tête, tu penses le sortilège et tu mets le souvenir dans la Pensine.

Voyant mes inquiétudes, elle me rassura:

"Je n'y toucherai pas. Ne t'en fais pas, les petits secrets de Monsieur seront bien gardés. On fera ça quand tu le sentiras, tu me diras, en attendant entraîne-toi, ce n'est pas n'importe quel sort, il n'est pas si facile. "

Le dîner fut arrosé. Les Cinna étaient réputés pour leur cave, et nous y fîmes honneur. Fay riait avec moi, même si je savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas en paix, qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait claqué la porte au nez. Mais elle n'y pensait plus, et j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle pouvait avoir des soucis.

Je couchais dans la chambre de l'un de ses frères, qui à treize ans avait ma taille et ma carrure. Sale gosse. Au moins, je pouvais mettre ses robes, Fay m'assurait qu'il ne remarquerait rien qi je les gardais, ce que je comprenais, ma mère aussi me couvrait de vêtements inutiles et onéreux, dans nos familles, nous avions assez.

Je m'entraînais au sortilège, riais avec Fay, nous passions la journée avec ses cousins, ou (une seule fois, juste pour la matinée) à travailler, ou encore nous balader dans le Londres moldu, et enfin aller au Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'était jamais allée dans les quartiers moldus, mais je crois que ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Je sentais qu'elle respirait mieux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait prévu de passer le jour de Noël avec ses cousins, j'étais embêté d'être là, mais elle décida de les inviter chez elle et nous passâmes un bon moment à décorer l'immense palais de marbre. Même les elfes de maison devaient porter des tenues de lutins du père Noël. Fay s'était débrouillée pour qu'ils les confectionnent eux-mêmes, c'aurait été embêtant de leur donner des vêtements. Les pauvres, elle s'énervait de temps en temps, ils accrochaient les décorations n'importe où, je m'aperçus juste avant qu'ils arrivent que le gui était au-dessus de la cheminée alors qu'elle avait clairement spécifié qu'elle le voulait dans l'entrée, je retrouvais des boules de Noël jusque dans la douche, le sapin semblait abandonné au milieu de la salle à manger, mais elle intervint à temps pour le changer de place.

J'achetai discrètement une énorme boîte de friandises censées ne pas faire grossir lors de notre virée au Chemin de Traverse, et quelques pétards du docteur Flibuste. Je tentai de les emballer moi-même, ce qui fut un fiasco étonnant, avec des bouts de papier cadeau qui sortaient et du Scotch partout, tout ça parce que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie.

Ce fut un des meilleurs Noëls de ma vie, entre les coups de Fay ("tu me trouves si grosse que ça?"), les toasts interminables (dont je lançai la moitié) et l'ouverture de mon cadeau (elle m'avait donné un livre sur tous les coups d'éclat des élèves de Poudlard depuis la fondation de l'école, qui était interdit depuis le lendemain de sa parution et dont il ne restait que peu d'exemplaires. Je craignais qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement, mais sa lecture était vraiment divertissante. Il restait quelques pages blanches, à la fin, intitulées "Et vous?").

Nous avions décidé de danser, et nous étions tous vraiment élégants. Les adultes nous laissèrent, nous étions assez nombreux, et je pus enfin passer mes musiques, sans oser révéler au gratin de la société sorcière qui se trouvait là qu'il s'agissait de rock'n'roll moldu.

Le buffet était bien garni, un vrai buffet de Noël à l'italienne, et, la veille, Fay et moi étions descendu discrètement dans le petit recoin de la cave ou ses parents cachaient les alcools forts.

Bref, on s'amusait, elle avait fait promettre le silence à l'elfe qui jouait les barmen, qui se révéla talentueux, j'avais repéré une cousine de Fay qui se prénommait Constance et qui était dotée de la plus opulente poitrine que j'aie vue (accompagnée de la réputation adéquate) que je finis par embrasser dans un coin à la fin de la soirée, ce qui me permit de constater que la réputation en question n'était pas volée.

Je constatai d'ailleurs que Fay n'était pas en reste et qu'elle se faisait tripoter depuis un certain temps par un grand type brun et baraqué, un ami de ses cousins qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée.

Et après la fête, je m'éclipsai discrètement, et, enfin prêt, je mis tous mes souvenirs depuis ce jour où j'avais parlé à Rogue dans la Pensine.

* * *

Eh bien... Je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai battu mon record de longueur (4 pages Word!)

Si vous aimez, reviewez, c'est la seule chose qui me motive pour poster la suite dans des temps raisonnables...


End file.
